villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sammy Lawrence
Sammy Lawrence is a supporting antagonist from the 2017 horror video game Bendy and the Ink Machine. He was the former director of the music department at Joey Drew Studios who was corrupted by the Ink Machine. He is the main antagonist of Chapter 2 and a supporting antagonist in Chapter 5. He was voiced by Aaron Landon, who is a developer of the game. History Past Sammy Lawrence was the music department director at Joey Drew Studios, managing the orchestra and sound recording. It is currently unknown why he became trapped in the studio, but at some point, he was corrupted by the ink from the Ink Machine and turned into a humanoid monster. Chapter 2: The Old Song Sammy first appeared wandering the hallways but disappears when approached. After Henry activates the flow pump to remove the ink from the office door, he appears in the projector booth, watching Henry. After Henry activates the Pump Control in Sammy's office, he is knocked unconscious by Sammy, who is standing above him, mumbling. Henry wakes up, tied up by Sammy, who is wanting to sacrifice him to Ink Bendy as a way to have him be freed from his ink-covered form. He taunts Henry, repeatedly referring to him as "sheep", then tries to release Ink Bendy on him. However, the creature turns on him and attacks, leaving only his mask behind (and ink splatter) as shown in the post-credits. Henry escapes and runs from Ink Bendy, but makes it out alive. Despite this attack, Sammy is revealed to be alive later in Chapter 5. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Sammy is revealed to be still alive, smashing through a boarded doorway in the Lost One's Village. The berserk Sammy charges towards Henry with an axe, determined to kill him. After Henry hits Sammy enough times with the Gent Pipe, his mask falls off and he hides his face in shame. Upon approaching him, Sammy throws Henry to the ground; before he can deal the finishing blow, Tom sneaks behind him and hacks his axe into the side of Sammy's head, killing him for good as he dissolves and returns back to the ink. Appearance While it is unknown how he looked as a human, Sammy as an ink monster appears as a black, inky humanoid figure with elongated arms and legs. He wears white overalls similar to Boris', and the head of a Bendy cardboard cutout as a mask. The mouth is punched out, allowing him to speak clearly. He also seemingly lacks in feet. Under his mask, he is almost faceless. He lacks almost all facial features, even ears, leaving only his eye-sockets partially visible. Personality Before his corruption, Sammy appeared to have been a sarcastic, but amiable and all-around friendly guy. However, afterward, he is extremely mentally ill with a bloodlust and a sadistic desire to serve Ink Bendy, though he really wants freedom from his ink form and the studio that he is imprisoned in. He does seem to retain his memories, as he recognizes Henry, though he dismisses this. Quotes }} Trivia *While in the room where he summons Ink Bendy, Sammy can be heard singing what could be a poem or song. *It is unknown how Sammy can see while wearing his mask as it has no sign of eyeholes or anything else that could help him see. *If the player collects all of the musical items in the game's third chapter, Sammy's voice can be heard. External links *[[w:c:bendy-and-the-ink-machine:Sammy Lawrence|Sammy Lawrence on the Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki]]. *[[w:c:bendy-and-the-ink-machine:Sammy (Monster)|Sammy Lawrence's Ink Monster form on the Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki]]. Navigation Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Minion Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Homicidal Category:Pawns Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Sadists Category:Paranoid Category:Satanism Category:Imprisoned Category:Mutated Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Cult Leaders Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Stalkers